


Running With Steele

by buzzedbee20



Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [1]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: 2x7, F/M, Favorite Season, Friendly banter, Love Among The Steele, RS Appreciation Week Day 1, Season 2, This is one of my favorite episodes of the season, and some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Laura poses a challenge that takes Mr. Steele by surprise.
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Series: RS Appreciaton Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Running With Steele

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for RS appreciation week. A little motivation (panic) got my writing juices flowing and I'm not mad about it!

It was bliss. It was the only word Laura could use to describe the pure pleasure and enjoyment she felt as she ran through the park with her Mr. Steele. 

Of course it spawned from a challenge. They had been walking along, when his hand found hers. She'd been nervous, at first. She tensed up and he'd felt it. 

His thumb began to stroke her hand gently, and she found herself relaxing from the simple touch. He went a step further and asked her an easy question. 

"Laura, what's your favorite part about this park?" His eyes held only innocence, and she almost lost herself in their shining clarity. 

After a moment she found her words. 

"I think it's the scenery of it. I just love to be here in nature. The sights and smells during a good run always give me energy."

She smiled up at him as they strolled, and frowned when she caught Steele's expression. 

"What, don't tell me you prefer the city?" 

His chuckle didn't put her at ease, but his hand squeezing hers did. 

"Oh no, Laura, I can appreciate the illusory respite from the city smog as much as the next man. I just can't imagine why you feel the need to run anywhere outside of cases." 

Laura swiftly removed her hand from his grasp and attached it to her hip. 

"Oh, because exercise is such a foreign concept to you?" 

Smoothly placing said hand in his pocket, he offered a smug reply. 

"Of course not Laura, I just prefer different forms of exertion," leaning back on his heels, he canted his head towards her, eyebrows raised. 

She scoffed and shot back. "I bet you couldn't out run me on your best day." 

"Well Laura that depends. What kind of day would you be having?" 

She tried to frown, but had to look away as it turned to a smile against her will. Mischief took hold as she turned back to him, a plan in mind. 

"I happen to be having a pretty nice day right now." She rose up to her toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

It had the desired effect. Mr. Steele hummed and turned his face toward hers, answering her kiss with one of his own. 

"Is that so," he asked, fully distracted by Laura's sly minx act. 

"Very much so. So good luck," 

"Good, what?"

Laura waited until confusion lit in his eys before yanking herself out of his grasp and taking off like her feet were on fire. 

He yelled after her, "What are you doing Laura!?"

"You'll never catch me like that!" She screamed back as she shrank further in the distance. 

Steele growled and dragged his hand down his face before starting to run himself, calling ahead to her. 

"I'm not wearing the right shoes for this!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lets say these will be loosely connected, and call this 1/9


End file.
